


Sweet Submission

by MorningGlory2



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Spanking, Steve is a Good Dom, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, art fic, bucky loves this and wants this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 07:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18191336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Ahh. There was that sass he’d been anticipating. Steve laid four whips to the back of those delicious thighs, making Bucky howl. “Color?” He asked quietly after, checking in because he couldn’t stop himself. He did it often, especially when Bucky grew so subdued and quiet when Steve had him three orgasms in toward the end. This was their first time with the riding crop, however, so checking in was crucial for Steve.“So fucking green, Steve, I’m neon. Fuck me. Please.”Steve barked a laugh as he hauled Bucky up, pulling him around to face him. The blond took in how the black studded collar Bucky wore suited him, thick dark leather against his pale throat that made him look absolutely stunning. Those damp pink lips were so damn enticing and Steve leaned close, their breaths mingling. He couldn’t see Bucky’s eyes but he knew his lover wore a smirk behind them. Always pushing. Steve loved it.





	Sweet Submission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cobaltmoony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobaltmoony/gifts).



> This is for cobaltmoony here and on tumblr! I had to write for the amazing art she created and I just love it to pieces. Huge thanks to TeamDamon for being an amazing, supportive human and my beta for this, supersmuttyqueernerd on tumblr. Come hang out with us over there, my UN is captainrogerrsbeard!

“You’re so pretty like this, Buck.” **  
**

Steve’s tone was full of awe as he stared down at his canvas. Flesh marked with red lines from the riding crop, skin hot to the touch from each lash. Bucky was covered in a sheet of sweat, practically glowing from exhilaration and what he’d endured so far. Steve knew tears had burned his eyes at one point. But he also knew how much the man craved it, ached for it, needed it. He had learned how much Bucky could take, how much he _wanted_ to take. And so far he was doing beautifully.

“Your artistry, sir,” Bucky replied from his place over the edge of the tall four post bed. Strong, defined arms bound behind his back, chest laying against the soft white sheets, he was a breathtaking sight. With his broad back arched, his round ass protruding, legs spread and balls and cock hanging heavy and hard between his thighs. Like this, he was the stuff of Steve’s wet dreams. Steve hadn’t known he’d be into this until they’d started exploring kinks and bondage but damn if he’d learned something new about himself. Dominating this gorgeous man he loved who asked to be dominated…it was better than Steve could have ever imagined.

“You are a work of art yourself, sweetheart,” Steve cooed as he lay two more quick hits to the tender flesh of that plump ass, watching as Bucky jumped and cried out, his swollen cock drooling from the impact he so enjoyed. “Look at you, submitting so well tonight, handsome. I’m not used to such little fight,” Steve teased him with his words and a light stroke of the flat side of the riding crop against his heavy balls, making his thighs tremble. Steve smiled.

“Wanna g-get fucked tonight,” Bucky managed to get out. The blindfold he wore didn’t let him see Steve, but Steve could see the wet spots from the tears Bucky shed on the black silk. “Need it. I’ll keep my comments to myself if it means I get your dick inside me.”

Ahh. There was that sass he’d been anticipating. Steve laid four whips to the back of those delicious thighs, making Bucky howl. “Color?” He asked quietly after, checking in because he couldn’t stop himself. He did it often, especially when Bucky grew so subdued and quiet when Steve had him three orgasms in toward the end. This was their first time with the riding crop, however, so checking in was crucial for Steve.

“So fucking green, Steve, I’m _neon_. Fuck me. Please.”

Steve barked a laugh as he hauled Bucky up, pulling him around to face him. The blond took in how the black studded collar Bucky wore suited him, thick dark leather against his pale throat that made him look absolutely stunning. Those damp pink lips were so damn enticing and Steve leaned close, their breaths mingling. He couldn’t see Bucky’s eyes but he knew his lover wore a smirk behind them. Always pushing. Steve _loved_ it.

“Your snark isn’t going to get you anywhere, pal,” Steve replied softly, ghosting Bucky’s lips as he spoke. Bucky’s leaned into it and Steve pulled away. The noise of displeasure Bucky let out made him grin. “Uh-uh. Not yet. You’re doing so well and you’re so close to getting just what you want. Be good for me a little longer and you’ll get it.”

The way Bucky’s chest rose and fell with his quicker breaths told Steve how much Bucky needed the praise, what it did to him. He brushed a few strands of hair behind back from the man’s face, teasing the flat side of the crop over Bucky’s cheek. “On your knees, handsome.”

Bucky’s subsequent _yes yes yes, fucking finally_ told Steve he was very pleased to obey this next command as he dropped down to the soft carpet. Steve dropped the riding crop and undid his belt, the slightly worn black leather sliding easily from the belt loops. This was all for foreplay, he was already hard and aching in his tux pants. He’d been half-hard all night at the gala they’d attended for one of Tony’s fundraisers, too focused on how beautiful Bucky looked in his white tuxedo to care much about the event. It didn’t help he’d stuffed Bucky full of a fairly large plug earlier in the evening before they’d gone out. The man would be prepped and ready for Steve to slide home the minute he decided he’d had enough of the teasing fun.

Eager as ever, Bucky nuzzled the fabric where Steve’s cock lay, mouthing at the front of his pants. Steve tried to contain his shudder but it slipped out anyway, a low groan escaping with it. Pushing Bucky back slightly and admonishing him quietly for being impatient, he unzipped his pants and freed his length, taking it in hand and placing the red, uncovered tip at Bucky’s awaiting lips. Bucky wasted not a second, tongue flickering out to lick the flesh, his pleased sounds making Steve’s grip on the back of Bucky’s head with his free hand tighten.

“Suck it, baby boy. Show me how good you are, how much you love my cock.”

Bucky didn’t have to be asked twice. The man opened those pretty lips and swallowed as much of Steve’s cock as he could in one go. Watching his length disappear was erotic and beyond satisfying, the heat engulfing him after such a long wait was nothing short of divine.

Steve let both his hands fall into Bucky’s long hair, held up with an elastic tie to keep it out of his face. He let Bucky’s get acquainted and then he took over, holding Bucky’s head still as he started to fuck his mouth. It was slightly sloppy and positively sinful but the sight was everything for Steve. And he knew Bucky loved it, the groans he let out around Steve’s length solidified it. They’d worked through these nights, worked up to this. They knew each other’s boundaries and what the other would and wouldn’t object to. Steve didn’t go deep, he didn’t force, and Bucky was pliant in his hands, holding still and letting Steve take all he wanted.

Steve pulled away when it became too much. Bucky’s mouth was too hot and too inviting and for all he ached to come, he preferred to hold off as long as possible. This was about Bucky. And judging by the way Bucky squirmed on his knees every so slightly, Steve knew the man was at his wit’s end with waiting.  

He swiped his thumb against the corner of Bucky’s bottom lip, cleaning him slightly before helping him to stand. Bucky did so a little shakily and Steve knew he was on an edge. “Please, sir,” he whispered, leaning in toward Steve, asking for a kiss maybe, asking for more. Steve let his fingers thread through that soft hair, let Bucky find his lips and then he kissed him with vigour…

Bucky melted into his arms as if he became boneless from the touch of their lips. He kissed back fervently, desperate, and Steve let himself get lost in it. It wasn’t hard, he lived for these kisses. As soon as their cocks rubbed together, sparks shot behind his eyes and Bucky’s moan was loud enough to wake the neighbors, if they’d had any. “Oh _God_ Steve. _Please_.”

Steve pulled away, leaning Bucky with a whimper. He pulled the blindfold off so he could see those blue eyes, dark with desire and wide with need. “I’m going to give you what you need, sweetheart. On the bed, on your front. Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you…”

While Steve told Bucky what he wanted, he knew with no hands that the feat wasn’t easy. He supported him by the elbow up onto the bed until he was able to easily lay his upper half down and get comfortable on his stomach. Steve ran his fingers down the long lines of muscle on his right arm, where he stood, before moving to shed his clothes. He did so quickly, watching as occasionally Bucky pumped his hips into the soft sheets, knowing the man was on his way to desperation. Grabbing the lube off the nightstand along with a towel for the plug, he climbed over Bucky, pressing kisses to his spine as he settled back between his legs. The welts were far less red and angry, the serum easing them as Steve anticipated it would. But he still ran his fingers over them, raised marks that he had left on his lover. _Possession_. It wasn’t something he allowed himself to feel often but at this moment he basked in it.

Steve’s cock jumped as he ran his fingers over the exposed end of the plug, pulling at it half-heartedly. Bucky gasped and pushed his ass up, begging for the plug to come out and something much thicker to replace it.

Steve knew he couldn’t hold on much longer and he knew Bucky was on the edge of losing his mind. He pulled on the end, watching the way Bucky’s body expanded around the plug, the way his body let the toy drag through the ring of pink muscle. The end of the plug wasn’t thin, having done a nice job of loosening the rim, along with the thickness of the actual bulb itself. Bucky shuddered and whined oh God as the toy finally freed itself, leaving him loose and ready for Steve to enjoy completely.

Steve was generous with lube after discarding the plug, stroking himself as he drizzled some all along Bucky’s entrance. Bucky’s breathing was labored and Steve knew the three fingers he teased him with didn’t help his predicament, even if he was rough from the start. “Please sir, please…I need…” Bucky didn’t have to even finish his pleas because Steve couldn’t hold back. He only had so much control at this stage of the game. And Bucky was so open and ready and inviting…

Steve pressed his uncut tip to Bucky’s rim, sucking in a ragged breath as he pressed into him. “Oh sweet baby….fuck,” he groaned deeply as Bucky’s heat engulfed him. Bucky, flat on his belly, arms behind his back, ass pressed up to meet the thick cock, buried his face in the bed as he took the inch by inch slow thrust of Steve’s length. Steve knew enough to let Bucky adjust, going as slow as he could but God help him, his brain felt like it was about to crumble as he started to thrust. “You gonna come hard for me, aren’t you sweet boy?” He managed out through gritted teeth, leaning over to rest on both palms, legs stretched out behind him alongside Bucky’s.

“Oh God, sir, yes yes,” Bucky’s words were gasps already. Steve watched how he settled his cheek against the mattress, eyes closed in bliss. It was a gorgeous view that only made his shallow thrusts grow deeper and quicker.

“I’m not gonna last long, handsome. So tight and hot…fuck,” he grunted the curse, sliding home with one long thrust until he was buried in Bucky to the hilt. The warm body now fully accommodating him, Steve didn’t stop. He wasn’t sure he could stop if he tried. He pushed on, utterly ravaging Bucky as he fucked him full of his cock over and over, faster and harder, going deep every time.

Bucky’s moans and cries let him know he was getting close. He was rutting against the bed and meeting Steve thrust for thrust, arms straining against the fabric holding them together. Bucky knew better than to break it unless he was safewording out, and somehow he held it together as Steve chased their pleasure to its end.

“Let go, Buck. Let me feel you…I can’t…hold on…”

Bucky didn’t need to be asked twice. He came hard, stilling against Steve as he lost himself to the release. Pulling at the binds on Bucky’ wrists and discarding them, Steve leaned down to drop kisses to Bucky’s broad back, letting their bodies fall flush together, every inch pressed together. He knew Bucky would need the touch to ground him and Steve craved it as well, their connection stronger than ever. His hips never slowed though, as he now worked toward his own orgasm, praising Bucky through his. “Such a good boy, coming for me so good,” Steve praised into the back of Bucky’s neck as he continued his tender assault on Bucky.

Bucky’s cheeks were pink from the exertion and he whimpered slightly but Steve knew that small smile on his lips was him relishing in the praise. “You take my cock so well, baby boy. I’m gonna come so hard, fill you up and stuff that plug back inside you, keep you full for me,” Bucky’s cry was a wanton one, his brows pinched in arousal and want.

“God…please Steve,” Steve heard the drop of the title, heard his name, but couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment as he pounded hard into Bucky’s ass, balls slapping skin, slick sounds filling the air. “Come inside me, use me to come, please,” Bucky whined, pushing his ass up slightly, with what strength he had left. Steve was always amazed by how well Bucky worked under this dynamic. No, not worked under, took to naturally. Like he always needed sweet domination to counteract the evil done to him.

The begging always did Steve in at this point. He landed a purposeful bite to Bucky’s shoulder with a groan, chased it with a lick and a kiss as his rhythm faltered. Bucky pleaded under him for Steve to come inside him, and Steve knew it came from that place of wanting to be claimed. With a few more thrusts he let go, spilling himself deep inside Bucky as he cried out and buried his face into the crook of Bucky’s neck as he saw stars.

—–

It took several moments for their hearts to slow and their bodies to cool. Steve moved only after he was sure Bucky was content, slipping out of him as slow and gently as possible. Bucky shook at the separation, sinking into the bed despite the mess. Steve wouldn’t have that though.

With a warm cloth, a bottle of water and one of the chewy granola bars Bucky loved so much, he returned to the bed, dropping kisses over the man’s body. The items had been waiting ready for this moment, and Steve was sure never to forget them. “Roll over for me, sweetheart, let me get you cleaned up,” he offered quietly. Bucky’s eyes were closed but he listened and replied with a grunt as he rolled and shifted away from the mess they’d made. Steve smiled affectionately.

He made quick work of Bucky’s body with the cloth, sliding the plug back in as promised. Bucky complied with it all, occasionally offered a snarky comment that made Steve laugh as he finished up. Bucky devoured the granola bar, hardly opening his eyes until Steve forced him up for water. He didn’t bother with the sheets, covering them with a large soft blanket Bucky loved. Bucky melted back into the blanket and then into Steve as he lay down finally and pulled Bucky close, their bodies tangling together on their own accords.

“So fuckin’ perfect tonight, Buck,” Steve whispered into his lover’s hair. Bucky signed softly but Steve could feel how he relaxed even further.

“Wanna be so good for you,” he murmured and Steve couldn’t help his grin.

“You always are, my sweet boy. You always are.”

————


End file.
